


tease for love

by lucyshiki



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyshiki/pseuds/lucyshiki
Summary: In which Sungwoon posted a forbidden photo into fancafe and Daniel figured it what the photo was.





	tease for love

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHA sorry i can't come up with good title

He thinks he will die in the most peaceful way. Maybe in his retirement days or surrounded by his beloved one and families. Undeniably that is not his current dream, maybe his wishes in the future, he does not dare to think about his death when he is still shining and living on his best life now. 

Yet he can not stop thinking about his death when now he is facing up with his life crisis.

No, he is not exaggerating or so whatever. That is a fact which he struggles with justifying. To himself.

With a disheveled appearance, oh he does not have time to think over himself-be damned neighbors or fans, he thinks- hurriedly he reaches out his apartment’s door, snatches a set of keycards with him and runs toward the elevator. As soon as he is inside the elevator, he presses the button to his destined floor eagerly. His right foot taps on the metal a few times. He feels like the elevator does not move in its constant pace, it feels so slow. He starts believing that the elevator mocking him.

A bead of sweat starts forming on his temple as he keeps glancing at the elevator’s screen. He is being anxious. His fingers cannot stop playing the keycards he holds.

As the elevator finally reaches the destination floor, he dashes out from the metal cubic with long strides. Less than ten seconds, he stands in front of a door with a gold color number plate plastered on it. 

Straight away he swipes one of the keycards and makes himself enter the apartment without requesting any permissions. Well duh, what for he asks in the first place when the apartment belongs to his other members. It is not a surprise anymore if some of them will suddenly show up in each other’s apartment as they belong there, because that is a dorm for, right?

The door swings ajar widely. As soon as he indoors, he puts off his slippers and walks into the living room. He barely aware of the fact that there is more presence of people who habitually live in the apartment.

He walks past quickly Jihoon and Woojin who casually lays down next to each other in the couch, with smartphones on their hands. The duo even greets him.

“Oh, Niel-hyung! Have you seen the-”

Before Jihoon completes his sentence, Daniel is already out of his sight. The blonde half-running goes straight into one of the farthest rooms in the apartment.

Clutching the handle, directly he opens the door.

“Hyung!!!!”

Daniel shouts to the occupant of the room, stand in the doorway with red flushed cheeks. “What are you doing!?” 

Sungwoon-the occupant who gets shout by Daniel-with his right-hand grips his phone and his other hand feeds his mouth a snack, looks confused in a sudden appearance of the Center. He blinks a few times.

“Uhm… Open Twitter and have,” he waves his phone in the air toward Daniel’s direction, “a snack?”

“I fucking know it!” Daniel replies exasperatedly as he comes closer to Sungwoon’s bed. He stands on the side of the bed and looks down to the older. He sighs.

“Ok, let me rephrase it. What did you do?”

Noticing how serious and exhausted his voice sounding when speaking to him, Sungwoon cannot mask his amusement. A sheepish smile adorns his face as he looks up to Daniel. 

“You mean in the fancafe?”

He grins jokingly at Daniel while the latter cannot conceal his embarrassment further. Daniel nods twice, his finger points out to Sungwoon’s phone.

“Why did you do that?”

He requires an answer, directly from the perpetrator, the exact reason behind. At least he can save his pride in advance. Because much to his dismay, the action which Sungwoon did in the fancafe, not just wound his pride but also his privacy. 

The older rolls his eyes for a second, pretending to consider the proper answer for him. Even though Daniel clearly sees how his smile quirks in amusement. Sungwoon brings his index finger to his luscious-looking lips, taps it once, twice, and thrice (don’t blame Daniel if he yields his focus for a moment when the sight he sees in front of him, too tempting) before his gaze lays back to Daniel.

“Because I think it’s a good stuff?”

“What good stuff?”

“Your abs, obviously.” Sungwoon replies it as if that is the most obvious answer ever.

Daniel facepalms himself at the answer Sungwoon gives to him. From between his fingers, he is eyeing to Sungwoon who flashes him his most innocent look- _ which is not as innocent as it looks. _   
  
“Didn’t you see the posts in fancafe full with that photo? Ugh… I even don’t dare to coming there right now.”    
  
The situation in the fancafe is messed up, based on Daniel’s perspective. The posts in the boards are almost full with Sungwoon’s selca photo featuring himself who at that moment lifted his shirt up and revealed his toned abs in the background. Some of the posts even clearly place his name on the title. It reveals how many fans already aware that the photo includes himself, too.   
  
“Why didn’t you ask me beforehand if you want to post it, hyung? I’m shy!” Daniel whines. He rubs his face with his hand. His shoulders slump in embarrassment. “Ugh…”   
  
“But it’s not like it’s your first time revealing your abs for public, is it?”    
  
“That’s for stage performance!” Daniel clarifies it, his face already turns redder than minutes ago when the first time he barges into the room. “And shows, too. But that photo is private, so it’s different, of course!”   
  
“What’s the difference? It’s for the fans, my fans, your fans. So?”   
  
The older shrugs his shoulder up. He does not follow the logic behind Daniel’s words. If he can show his abs for performance in public, it means that he is fine with making the gestures. Furthermore, his photos with such revealing figures has floated in the net since long ago by their fansites and fans. And clearly Daniel never denies it. He even secretly sometimes collects those photos in his photo gallery.   
  
Sungwoon notes it entertaining, the fact that Daniel protests to him, because he secretly shares the photo to the fans.   
  
“.... for you…”   
  
“Pardon?”   
  
The older cannot grasp the sudden mumble word Daniel says. He hoists his body up with his left arm supporting his side in the bed while he tries to listen clearly.   
  
The blonde bites his lips as his gaze downing to his own feet.    
  
“It’s for you, hyung! I allow you capture the photo because I think I want you to have it.  _ Only. For. You _ .”   
  
The emphasized words can be clearly heard by Sungwoon. The following second, Daniel is surprises by the older’s laugh abruptly breaks their conversation.   
  
His ears and face feel hot as he hears how audibly Sungwoon’s laugh is.    
  
“What?”   
  
Before he probes further, his shoulder is being patted once by someone from behind. He shifts his head around, only just finds Minhyun merely forces him a smile.   
  
“Don’t worry, Daniel. Take it as your best achievement on your relationship with Sungwoon hyung, like what you always wish for.” He adds the comment as walks past him toward the mirror stand with a towel still hangs around his shoulders.   
  
Daniel knots his eyebrows together, squints his eyes as he comprehends the comment. “Meaning?”   
  
Minhyun laughs softly. “Don’t you always wish that people know that who is yours, huh?”    
  
Recognize what the underlying message Minhyun hinted, Daniel cannot stop himself from blushing. Meanwhile, Sungwoon still laughs, between from the cause of Daniel’s previous confession or recent reaction. Daniel cannot distinguish it.    
  
Feeling embarrassed, he lays his gaze back to Sungwoon, who tries his best to ceasing his laughter. “Hyung…” He whines again.   
  
“Ok. Ok. I’m sorry, ok? I didn’t mean it with bad intention at all, really, Niel.” Sungwoon says in between his laughter. “I just want to teasing the fans and give them some good fanservice moment from me. Also, I want to contribute for our tags, what it called again,  _ pichkeul _ ?”   
  
Daniel remains silent, his lips jutted out at the mention of their tags which both of them has been aware and acknowledge long ago. The answer however does not satisfy him.   
  
“Anyway, aren’t you satisfied with the fact I finally post a photo of us being together? You’ve been asked for that quite times.” Sungwoon adds as he adjusts his position, setting his back into the bed. “Though it’s subtle.”   
  
As easy as he can be, Daniel cannot deny the fact that deep inside- _ despite his screaming over his embarrassment _ -he feels happy with finally his beloved hyung reciprocates his requests /slash/ feelings to the fans. Up to now it is subtle as he mentioned in the past.    
  
A sheepish smile forms in his face, though he should not reveal it first to Sungwoon, because the older is too corny. He pretends to sulk. Crossing his arms together, he watches how Sungwoon stares back at him with a sly smirk.    
  
“I hate you.” Daniel says as he turns his heels toward the entrance of the room.   
  
“Niel-ah, let’s cuddle~”   
  
Daniel’s steps halts a moment by the time he overheard the words. He throws a glance to Sungwoon who currently stretches his hands out, offers him a sign to coming to him. Cuddling him to his heart content, likewise he wants. The brunette smiles inviting to him, his right hand pats the vacant space next to him few times.   
  
“You want to miss this chance?” Sungwoon provokes his big puppy. “You won’t get this offer twice, Niel. Till our schedule for this month over.”   
  
He knows how rare Sungwoon acts this openly to him and offering this moment, but his mind still cannot forgive the action from before. He directs his gaze forward and back to out from the room as he speaks. “No. I hate you now, hyung.”    
  
“Good night.” He adds before steps out from the room completely.   
  
But Daniel’s word represents the opposite with his actions. Sungwoon is aware and recognizing how stiff Daniel’s body after he said the word and walked out from his bedroom. He also sense as Daniel steps out, he still steals a glance to his direction.    
  
Sungwoon giggles on his own thought. How cute and funny that boy can be, he thinks.    
  
“You are too much teasing him, hyung.” Minhyun shoots him a comment. His roommate also cannot mask his amusement toward Daniel.   
  
“But he is too hilarious, Minhyunnie. Really. I can’t stop contemplating how his reaction will be.”   
  
Minhyun sways his head as he watches Sungwoon arrange his body in his bed. “You know he’s whipped for you, right?”   
  
With a meaningful smile, Sungwoon looks at him. “If I don’t recognize it, I won’t dare to tease him that far, you know? That’s my way to informing him how I feel.” He adds with a wink.   
  
“You’re absolutely unbelievable.” Minhyun says in a sympathy. “And poor, Daniel.”   
  
Sungwoon naturally responds his word with another laugh.   
  
Really teasing Daniel is the most excited moment for Sungwoon. For his own entertainment only.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you seen the photo Sungwoon posted in fancafe two nights ago? I believed that the person in that photo was Niel anyway, so this is what my imagination did to me lol comments are always welcome~
> 
> Anw I'm excited for Nielwoon ficfest woohooo


End file.
